A SOLDIER'S DUTY
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: THIS FIC IS ABOUT MISA, HIKARU AND MINMAY'S FEELINGS BEFORE THE LAUNCH OF THE MEGAROAD
1. Chapter 1

**A soldier's duty**

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters belong to Shoji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto and the Macross Saga.

* * *

After the concert Minmay returns to her reality, the famous girl loved by all simultaneously so single, sad and lonely, had taken off the make up and tried to hide her identity behind a scarf and sun glasses.

Minmay crossed the streets of Macross City when something caught her attention; a spectacular poster announcing the takeoff of the Megaroad, the memories went off immediately; some years ago she had stopped before a similar announcement.

The discussion with her parents had forced her to make her suitcases, after all she was certain to fulfill her dreams although her parents were against with fervor. She walked by the streets of the district of Yokohama in Tokyo thinking about that it was unjust on the part of her parents to refuse to help her. Simply she wished to become a singer, something in her interior yet said that she had been born for that, she would have to share "her special gift" and for that she would have to follow that call although this dream, took her far from her home, her family and probably this planet….until the next frontier….

A frozen breeze announcing what probably become the first snowfall of the year caused that Minmay reacted, she was in favor nervous of the request Admiral Global had done her, in addition did not know as Misa and Hikaru were going to take it, herself did not know like taking it; after the close up with Hikaru Minmay decided to suffocate in the work, indeed work was the unique thing that removed her afloat, this time she lost everything she cursed the day in which Misa was lost with Hikaru, the same day she lost her Hikaru.

To her 19 years not yet she managed to understand all the mysteries of her heart, really never had done it. Her life was bound to the survival of the human kind and her new mission was to transmit the message by the entire universe.

Hikaru was returned to his cabin, the evening had been pleasant, that better than the voice of Minmay and the company of his loved Misa to tranquilize the nerves that were on the verge of exploding to him. He loved Misa his being yet, was his present, his past and his future. He opened the door of his cabin, leave the keys next to his small table between the album of old photos and the helmet that used to use his friend Roy, the poster with the UN shield hung in the same place where before the poster of Minmay was. Exempt jeans and the shirt arranging itself to rest. Hardly was he managing to conciliate the dream, when suddenly someone called to the door. ..

HI: Minmay? But… What are you doing here?

LM: hello Hikaru… well I felt lonely and I did not have anywhere else to go more so I thought that it would be a good idea to come to see as they where the things around here. Me I come in?

HI: Minmay tomorrow I have to…

LM: It won't take long, I need a little company.

Minmay noticed that most of the properties of the captain even were just and as she remembered them, nostalgia who felt night to night was diminishing, began to feel the internal heat and comforter that to her the presence of Hikaru tried.

HI: please take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?

Minmay agreed without separating her glance from the new acquisitions of Hikaru. Pictures of Misa in uniform, Misa and Hikaru in civilian dress, Misa, Claudia, Shammy, Vanessa and Kim in the bridge of the SDF-1; Max, Milia, Komilia, Misa and Hikaru in a picnic.

Hikaru went to the kitchen, filling the teapot and putting it on the grill.

HI: And well Minmay… what you have done lately?

LM: The same of always, tours, sign autographs, presentations of charity, now are much more difficult especially because I must do everything by my self… my life continues being equal…. And by the sight yours has changed a lot.

HI: Well… in that you are mistaken, I continue patrolling and sometimes appeasing disorders of the uncomfortable civilians, you already know as it is the life of a soldier, my duty is to protect the civilians, concerning whatever you do no matter if you risk your own life. I almost do not have free time, and when I have it I spend it with Misa. Hikaru noticed immediately that Minmay bent the head and the uncomfortable feeling that the name of Misa made her feel.

LM: And what do you think about the construction of the Megaroad?

HI: All zentraedis were not destroyed must of having some survivors in this Solar System who were not united to us, I believe that this is one opportunity for both races to expand our knowledge to coexist and share experiences. In special I am convinced to 100 of the success of the mission since it could not be left in better hands. Hikaru treat to avoid the subject.

LM: I know that most of the mission is classified information, limited single the military and the civilians have little knowledge of the same. Admiral Global invite me to participate personally, although he does not gives all the details to me. I am still continuing considering the offer….

HI: Then you already know that Misa is in charge of the mission.

LM: Thus it is… for that reason I continue considering the offer…. I was convinced that you love her deeply and by the sight to her you did not let her escape. It would feel to me very uncomfortable if I interfered in your life.

Hikaru interrupted to Minmay clearing his throat.

HI: Minmay I must be frank with you, Misa is beautiful, intelligent, amazingly strong everything what I hope of a woman, she loves me and she accepts me such as I am, I will never forget what happen between your and me… You were my first love and with time I understood that my life was not to your side.

Minmay stood up immediately and she left Hikaru in a hurry. Hikaru I remain disturbed and immovable for a moment. When finally he reacts, he approaches to the door with the vain hope of being able to visualize Minmay.

Most important thinking:

I am such an idiot, I suppose that she has not come to a social visit, I must have hurt her, but I cannot lie to her, and she has really not understood it. Hikaru closed the door, return to its dormitory, crossing the hands behind his head, reflecting in what had happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: This characters belong to Shoji kawamori and Haruhiko Mikimoto and the Macross movie Do you remember love?, the song belongs to Mari Iijima and the name is Ai Oboete Imasu Ka (Do you remember Love?) please R&R Enjoy it. A/N: I'm not a native english speaker so i?ve tried the best to make things work out.**

* * *

The sun not yet was shown by the window when LT Hayase was seated in the dining room having a slice of french toasted and a cup of cinnamon tea, when the telephone sounded.

In the other side of the line Claudia La Salle called to her friend in formal character.

CLS: LT Hayase?

MH: Yes?

CLS: Please report immediately in room A-2 for a meeting.

MH: Ok

Misa took the keys of her apartment and left them in the mailbox as usual. Once she directed towards the boardroom in the Macross and meet Hikaru in the elevator. Following the protocol she could not kiss Hikaru and limit herself to greet him militarily which Hikaru gave back seriously.

MH: Good morning Captain Ichijyo.

HI: Good morning Lt Hayase.

Misa gave him a beautiful smile while Hikaru discreetly grazed his hand against her.

MH: Captain Ichijyo. Are you summoned to the meeting this morning?

HI: Yes Ma'am. At 0500 I received a phone call asking for my presence in the meeting room immediately.

Permission to speak Ma'am.

MH: Permission granted.

HI: Last night after I took you to your home. Minmay went to see me.

Misa's smile suddenly vanished.

MH: Hikaru…

Misa was interrupted by suddenly opening and closing of the doors of the elevator; the Jenius marriage saluted militarily to Misa and Hikaru. Misa was engrossed in her thoughts. She was wondering what Minmay could have said to Hikaru.

**DAYS BEFORE**

Minmay finished one more night with an impressive ovation, her concerts were sold totally, Kyle waited for her after borders, with a bottle of water and a towel to clean the sweat. When entering her dressing room she notices the presence of a fan.

LM: Do you want an autograph?

MH: Before anything else. Goodnight Minmay and I came here with a more important intention.

Minmay stood in silence and overwhelmed when she recognized the voice of Misa Hayase.

LM: LT Hayase. What are you doing here?

MH: Please Minmay call me Misa.

Minmay agreed

MH: I come to talk about serious things.

LM: about Hikaru?

MH: Yes, but it is not of personal character Minmay.

Misa took a deep breath and she continued with the talk.

MH: Minmay I supposed you heard about the next launch of the Megaroad?

LM: So that is it. What does it has to do with me?

Minmay hold on to the idea that Misa could be assigned to this mission which would mean a thing…

MH: Honestly I … I been assigned to the megaroad, and is my duty to take care of all aspects in this mission which includes non military matters, it is very important to me not to mention to the human and zentraedi kind to fulfill all the aspects in this mission; so with all respect and sincerity I request to you that you accompany us to our trip.

Minmay almost chokes while she heard the request that Misa was asking her.

LM: But Misa ¿What about Hikaru? And your life here on earth?

MH: The life as military woman is very difficult; already I am customary to it, the constant changes and never to make really bounds with a people of a place.

LH: Are you implying that you are going to left Hikaru behind only to fulfill you military career?

MH: No for god sakes. Skull squadron has been assigned to the Megaroad so Minmay I am asking you to think about my request.

Now all hopes that Minmay sustained to return with Hikaru and Misa far away of them had evaporated.

Misa turned around and before she leaves Minmay's dressing room she was hold by her arm. Minmay offer two tickets for Thursday concert.

MH: Minmay I can not…

LM: Here take it. The truth is that I never pay attention to Hikaru's birth day and it is already near…. So it will be a special gift and more if they are coming form the girl he loves deeply.

MH: Thank you Minmay. You should not have.

Once she left Minmay's dressing room Linn Kyle who was watching the whole scene, he embraced his demoralized little sister.

**Thursday night at concert**

Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru

Right now, I hear your voice

"Koko ni oide" to

Saying "come here to me"

Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni

Just when it seemed loneliness had beaten me.

Ima anata no sugata ga mieru

Right now I see you

Aruite kuru

Walking over to me

Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni

I close my eyes and wait for you to come

Kinou made namida de kumotteta

till yesterday, it seemed filled only with tears.

Kokora wa ima...

But now my heart is…

The lights in the scene changed suddenly, creating a tranquility atmosphere, Lynn Minmay appeared for the first time after the war against the zentraedis and meltrans.Macross initiated its reconstruction and she seemed happy at seeing her friend Captain Ichijyo form the unified nations and her girl friend the SDF-1 First Officer Misa Hayase were on the first row animating her to sing and to send the message of unification and peace that her voice transmitted to the alien kind which they had become their allies. While she was singing she remembered those memories as if happened the day before yesterday, when Misa found the protoculture in the ruins of a lost city, and decided to translate it so that a forgotten song arose already. The same old song that had taken Hikaru to initiate a reckless mission to introduce himself in to the cruise of Bodolza being risked his own life only to give an opportunity to Misa and all the crew of the Macross.

Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo

Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met?

Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki

Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched?

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita

That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love

I LOVE YOU SO

Miss Macross never understood that Hikaru lost too much during the war, closer friends like his sempai and mentor Roy Focker, she never understand love is to share with a picks of sacrifice instead of cling and press. Today she accepts the fact that Hikaru was only a friend although her heart always remains with the doubt of what if…

She shook her head and tries to concentrate in her fans, the lovers that not very often comforted her heart and would take her of the hand to cross the footpath of immortality.

Mou hitoribotchi ja nai

I am not alone anymore

Anata ga iru kara

Now that you are here with me

The concert arrives to the end; the audience was standing up cheering Minmay.

When she turns to look for Hikaru she realized that he just disappeared… Sadly she returns to her dressing room remembering all the romantic moments that she shared with her flyboy.


End file.
